


The Honeymoon period

by grantaire_the_cynic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras are finally married. But Grantaire goes into heat during the reception, cutting the festivities short. Other surprises follow. Based on both an anonymous prompt I got AGES ago and a thread I'm RPing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Honeymoon: Part 1

To say that Grantaire was floating on air would be an understatement. He was walking into his reception. Even saying it in his head felt unreal, but there he was in a crisp tuxedo. Enjolras was next to him in an equally crisp tuxedo and wearing a broad grin. They exited the limo, hardly keeping their hands to themselves. 

Inside the reception hall their friends had already gathered. They waited for their wedding party to enter (with matching sunglasses, despite Enjolras’ protesting) before walking in themselves. 

Grantaire didn’t pay much attention to the food. It was too easy to get distracted by kissing Enjolras every time someone clinked their glasses. He was sure his face would hurt from smiling by the end of the night. After dinner, Grantaire moved his chair closer to Enjolras, wrapping his arms around his husband. (I’m never going to tire of saying that, he’d told Enjolras in the limo.) Combeferre spoke first, giving the first of the best man speeches. Not wanting to offend any of their friends, the entire wedding party was the best man.

Courfeyrac stood up last, he had made sure of that. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today…”

“COURF!”

“…relax R… to celebrate our friends’ taking the plunge and tying the knot. Finally. I know we’ve all been saying it for years “get on with it!” I mean, they’ve always fought like a married couple, even more than me and Ferre, but they have always done things on their own agenda. So now, here we are, and look how happy they look! Seriously, Enjolras hasn’t looked that happy since the last rally, or since that time we caught him and Grantaire in the bathroom at the cafe. He looked pretty happy then too, but so would I if I had just….”

“Courf!” Enjolras warned loudly. 

“I know, I know, no inappropriate details. You guys can fill in the blanks. And it won’t be hard because these two are like two human sized rabbits. I thought I had incredible stamina and drive, but hot damn! Sorry, sorry, I know TMI. 

Changing gears to something more family friendly, you should have been there the day Enjolras walked in and said “Courf, I think I’m in love. No, I think I’m soulbonded. With Grantaire.” And I was like “no shit, Sherlock. We’ve all known that since that time he had that thing during the meeting and you just about crawled out of your skin. But being a good friend, I helped Enjolras figure out what to do. You could say I had a hand in today. And once they started dating, there was no doubt in my mind that we’d end up here. I also noticed that Enjolras seemed much more relaxed once Grantaire had entered his life. Funny how getting laid will….. I KNOW! KEEP IT CLEAN!

Anyway, I want to raise my glass and toast our best friends. May your love never die and your bed never be cold. May your lives be filled with riches and may your neighbors never call the cops when your passionate love making gets too loud! And boy can it get loud. To Enjolras and Grantaire- live long and prosper my friends!”

The rest of the reception passed in a blur. Grantaire held Enjolras close as they walked out for their first dance. He rested his forehead against Enjolras and grinned as they danced around the floor.

“Is this everything you wanted?” Enjolras whispered, grinning.

“You’re here, so yeah.” he kissed Enjolras and dipped him dramatically.

“Sap.” Enjolras joked when he was vertical again. Grantaire just laughed. 

It was several dances and conversations with guests later when Grantaire felt the familiar heat growing in his body. All of his nerves were tingling and he could feel his body temperature rising.

Enjolras, too, sensed the change. He pulled Grantaire close, “I think we may need to exit this party early.” he growled. Grantaire whimpered softly and nodded.

“Please, I don’t want a repeat of that one meeting.” he whispered. 

Enjolras nodded and started initiating goodbyes. Their friends cheered and wished them well, most sensing the change but having the tact to not mention it. Grantaire was barely aware that they were making their way out, he just let Enjolras lead him. He focused on keeping his body under control until they were out.

Outside, Enjolras pinned Grantaire against the wall, kissing him deeply. “We’d better get home soon. Or the limo driver will charge us extra.” 

“We should have had our reception in a hotel, then we would just have to go upstairs.” 

“And have the entire hotel hear my needy omega?” Enjolras teased. Grantaire conceded the point and followed him to the car.

The drive to their apartment seemed to take forever. Grantaire squirmed in his seat, desperate to make it back to their apartment.

Enjolras tipped the limo driver, then was pulled into their building and upstairs by Grantaire. The elevator was slow, but they were the only ones in it, so Enjolras felt no shame in kissing Grantaire roughly and pinning him against the side of the elevator car. 

When they reached their floor, Grantaire rushed them to the door and couldn’t keep his hands out of Enjolras’ pants while he waited for his husband to open the door. 

“R, I can’t let us in when you do that.” he said, though he wan’t really complaining.

Inside Enjolras pinned Grantaire against the door and started working him out of the tuxedo. “Fuck this tux looks good on you.” he growled, sliding down Grantaire’s pants.

“Yours too, but it’ll look better on the floor.” Grantaire said, tipping his head back so Enjolras could kiss and nip his way across Grantaire’s throat. 

“We’re going to miss our honeymoon.” Grantaire said as Enjolras led him to their bedroom. 

“No we won’t. We’re not leaving until next week. I planned ahead. And this is part of our honeymoon, so we’re not missing anything.”

Grantaire just groaned and sprawled out on the bed. Enjolras pinned him down and kissed him deeply. 

“I love you, R.” he said, before spreading his husband's legs out further. “I love you and I’m going to make this bond so good for you.”


	2. The Honeymoon part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is over, but the Honeymoon is just beginning.

Grantaire’s heat lasted four days. In that time there was very little sleeping. Only naps here and again. By the time it wore off, Grantaire was exhausted, yet extremely satisfied. 

He curled into Enjolras’ side. “Fuck, babe. It’s a good thing your knot takes forever to go down or I wouldn’t have been able to sleep at all for the last four days.”

Enjolras laughed. “Glad you like it.” he joked, pulling Grantaire into his arms. “This one wasn’t so bad. Only four days. Must be the bonding and knotting.” he brushed a lock of hair from Grantaire’s face.

“Thank goodness, I don’t know if I have the stamina for that intensity for a week. You wore me out, babe.”

Enjolras laughed, burying his face in Grantaire’s shoulder. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“As you should. Now, as soon as I catch my breath, I vote we shower, eat something, then sleep until our flight leaves.”

Enjolras sat up, stretching. “I don’t think we need to sleep for another four days. This is our honeymoon, after all. I’m so not done with you.”

Grantaire sat up, an eyebrow raised. “Oh really? Or maybe it’s my turn to not be done with you.” 

Later, as Grantaire was falling asleep, he couldn’t decide if he preferred their frantic heat fueled love making or the quick but loving blowjobs in the shower. Or both? Why not both?

The next morning, Grantaire woke up feeling refreshed and energetic. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was often tired and groggy the day or two following his heat. Grantaire turned his head and saw Enjolras sitting up and reading. Enjolras looked over and grinned, seeing Grantaire awake. 

“Good morning,” he said, leaning down and kissing Grantaire gently. “How do you feel?”

“I feel great, actually. I slept very well. Must be the whole ‘sleeping next to my husband’ thing.” he said, grinning.

Enjolras laughed, “Grantaire, we’ve been sleeping in the same bed for two years.”

“Yes, but have we been bonded that whole time?”

Enjolras kissed him again. “No, we have not. I guess my knot has quite the effect on you.” he joked, quirking an eyebrow.

“You flatter yourself.” 

“Not what you said the last couple days.”

Grantaire laughed. “Fair point. Well, how about a shower then we can spend the day being married people.”

“Why do we need another shower? And what do married people do during the day?” Enjolras joked, following Grantaire into the bathroom. 

“Because last night was just to clean off the fluids, and we kind of got distracted. We’ll figure it out I am sure- I mean, as you've said, we've lived together for two years.” Grantaire opened the medicine cabinet to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. He noticed the empty pill bottle and his stomach flipped. Shit. He’d forgotten to refill his prescription before the wedding. Grantaire shook his head. The chances of them actually needing his suppressants during their bonding heat was slim. He stepped into the shower with Enjolras.

“Grantaire, how do you feel about buying a house?” Enjolras asked, eyes closed as he washed his hair.

“I think it would be a good idea eventually. I mean, our apartment is kind of small and even after two years we’re still figuring out how to make our stuff fit.”

“Would you be opposed to looking now?”

“Right now? In the shower? I don’t think that would be a good idea for what ever electronic device we use.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes, nudging Grantaire. “You know what I mean.”

Grantaire laughed. “I do, and yes, I think we should. However, there’s a more pressing matter at hand.” he said, stepping closer to Enjolras.

“I can see that. You mean the last four days weren’t enough for you? You need more?” he pressed Grantaire against the shower wall.

“With you, always.” Grantaire said, wrapping his arms around Enjolras’ shoulders.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Enjolras whispered, lifting Grantaire’s leg up.

 

Grantaire slid his laptop in front of Enjolras. They were working their way through Chinese take out. Neither had bothered with clothes, save for the couple minutes when the food was delivered. 

“I vote a no clothes rule. I like your body.” Enjolras had said. Grantaire laughed but agreed. 

“Look at this house. It’s like the ones we were looking at earlier, but it has a bigger yard. And the basement doesn’t look so scary.”

“I like that one. This one is similar, same area too.”

“We’ll have quite a list for the realtor.” Grantaire sat down and loaded up his plate again.

“Save some for tomorrow babe.” Enjolras said. “That’s your third plate.”

“I’m always really hungry after my heat. We’ll just order out again tomorrow. And, I should have asked you earlier, if we commence with the no clothes rule, what do we do when Courf and Ferre show up unannounced?”

“They’ll learn to call.” Enjolras said, not looking up from the home listing. “Besides, I’ve already seen both of them naked more times than I can count.”

Grantaire blinked. “There’s a story there.”

Enjolras looked up. “Well, Courf and I lived in the same dorm all four years, so it’s a side effect of sharing a shower. Same with Ferre. We also lived together right after college.”

“I bet Ferre is hung, isn’t he?”

Enjolras laughed. “And ripped. And he knows how to use it. Courf is well taken care of.”

Grantaire choked on his rice. “And how do you know how capable Ferre is?”

“Well, back before we started dating, I weathered heats alone. I know Alpha heats aren’t quite as intense as Omega heats, but still, on your own can be rough. So Ferre and I decided, since we both hated our heats, we’d help each other out. It’s not like we could accidentally knot before we found our bond- we are both alphas. But it took the edge off. Then he and Courf figured out they were bonded and I had to go it alone again.”

Grantaire nodded. “Joly and I used to help each other when we could. But it wasn’t long after that he met Bossuet and Chetta. That’s why I used to drink so much, it made the heats better.”

“Well, you have my word that you’ll never have to go untended again.” Enjolras leaned over and kissed him. 

Grantaire smiled. “Same. Now, about this honeymoon cruise. When do we leave?”

“Three more days. I wanted to make sure we had time to cool down.”

“So that means I have three more days to have my way with you? Perfect” Grantaire grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Orxstxs on tumblr who's RPing this with me and reading it as I write. :)


	3. The Honeymoon Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on the cruise. It's everything they wanted- except when Grantaire gets sick.

The cruise ship was huge. Grantaire couldn’t believe just how big the boat was. He stashed his suitcase in the closet after they finished unpacking and pulled Enjolras into a hug. 

“This is wonderful, babe. Good choice.” he kissed his husband softly.

Enjolras smiled up at him. “I thought so. Now, should we explore, or should we make ourselves at home in our room?” 

“Well, it’s too early for dinner, but we can grab a snack and sit by the pool.” Enjolras suggested. 

Grantaire laughed, changing into his swim trunks. “I never understood a pool on a cruise ship. Like, you have the entire ocean around you.”

Enjolras just laughed. He kissed Grantaire deeply and started changing into his swim trunks.

“You know, the pool could wait.” Grantaire said, looking Enjolras up and down.

_____________________________________________

The first day of the cruise was less than spectacular. Grantaire spent most of it bent over the toilet. 

“Fuck, I’ve never been seasick before. Why now? You’re not even supposed to be able to feel the motion on a ship this large.” he groaned, resting his forehead on the toilet. Enjolras rubbed his back gently.

“Maybe you ate something funny? Or got food poisoning?”

“You’re not helping, Enj.” Grantaire sat up slowly and cleaned himself up. “I should be fine by tomorrow.” 

Enjolras helped him up and led him to bed. “Just relax. We have a whole week. One day won’t ruin anything.”

Grantaire laid down and relaxed, slowly feeling better. Enjolras curled up next to him, rubbing his stomach gently.

Later that evening, Grantaire was feeling better. He and Enjolras lounged by the pool, holding hands and watching the sunset. 

“So tomorrow we’re getting to our first stop, anything you want to do?” Enjolras asked.

“I don’t care. Let’s get off and see what we find.” he leaned over and kissed Enjolras lightly. “I’m with you, we’re on our honeymoon, I don’t care what we do.”

Enjolras laughed and ruffled Grantaire’s hair. “Love you.”

“Love you more.” 

Three days into the cruise, Grantaire was feeling sick again. This time around mid day instead of when he woke up. Enjolras sat with him, rubbing his back as Grantaire bent over the toilet.

“I’m sorry Enj,” he said, his voice rough.

“Don’t be sorry, babe. Just relax, okay? Relax and feel better.” he brought Grantaire a towel and a glass of water. “Maybe stay away from the salad bar- that stuff sits out all day.”

Grantaire nodded and cleaned himself up. He slumped into a chair in their room. “This is such shitty timing. I can be sick anytime, why during our honeymoon?”

Enjolras pulled Grantaire in his arms. Something felt different, but he decided to ignore it and focus on making Grantaire feel better. “Don’t worry, it’ll pass.”

Grantaire stretched out on the bed and took a nap while Enjolras wandered out to the deck. He pulled out his phone, deciding to forget momentarily their no phone agreement, and sent a couple text messages to Joly and Combeferre. Several minutes later he sat in a deck chair to read the links his friends had sent him.

Grantaire woke up feeling refreshed. He didn’t find Enjolras in their room so he wandered out onto the deck and slid into the chair next to Enjolras. 

“Alright, I’m back in action.”

Enjolras grinned, leaning over to kiss him. He pulled Grantaire into his arms and buried his face into Grantaire’s neck. 

“I love you.” Enjolras murmured. He could definitely smell a change in Grantaire, but he just wasn’t sure. Enjolras decided they could pursue it when they got home. In the meantime, they had two more days of their honeymoon.

“Let’s get dinner, then let’s dance.” Grantaire said, pressing himself to Enjolras’ side.

“That sounds excellent. This whole week has been excellent so far.” Enjolras said, playing with Grantaire’s hair.

“It has, other than the couple times I’ve been sick. But it really didn’t take up too much time.”

“Barely any. And even if it did- We had a wonderful week before this, the cruise has been fantastic, and we still have a couple days when we get back.”

“Courf made sure you took plenty of time off. I may or may not have called him.” Grantaire said. 

“So that’s why he made me take fifteen days off. Well, thank you. That’s a good wedding present.”

“You deserve the best. Now, let’s go make the most of our last two days in paradise.” Grantaire said, kissing Enjolras again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Orsxtxs for reading it before I post it and for RPing this thread.


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire and Enjolras get quite the surprise.

Enjolras and Grantaire settled back into their routine once their honeymoon ended. Married life wasn’t very different from “live in boyfriend” life. Except for the rings. Grantaire still felt his heart skip a beat when he saw it catch the light. 

The real difference was the bond. Now that he and Enjolras had knotted and bonded he noticed that he could kind of sense Enjolras’ mood while he was at work. It was strange to be working on a commission or watching TV and suddenly feel a surge of excitement or anger or frustration. He started texting Enjolras when he wasn’t in a good mood. Just something short and sweet.

[text: Enj] Hey babe. I know work is frustrating, but I have a surprise when you get home ;)

Enjolras grinned, reading Grantaire’s text. They had both become very attuned to each other since their heat. Enjolras found himself looking forward to Grantaire’s texts. He also noticed that he was more in tune with Grantaire. He could sense something changing, but Enjolras wasn’t quite sure what. All he knew was Grantaire’s moods were like a yo-yo and he had a stronger urge to keep Grantaire comfortable. 

A month after their honeymoon ended, Enjolras decided to start up meetings again. Courfeyrac and Combeferre urged him to wait another couple weeks, but Enjolras was eager to get back to it. 

Enjolras was halfway through the meeting and Grantaire still hadn’t made it. He checked his phone.

[text: Enj] hey babe, I’m running late. Not feeling well, but I’m better now so I’ll be there soon. 

Enjolras breathed a sigh of relief. He’d been having trouble placing Grantaire’s mood.

Ten minutes later Grantaire slid into his usual seat. Enjolras looked up, sensing a huge change. Combeferre and Bossuet looked up too, then went back to their conversations. Combeferre leaned over and whispered something to Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac looked like he would burst with glee.

“Grantaire!” Enjolras said, grinning. He went over and pulled Grantaire into his arms. “I think we should cut this meeting short and head home.” 

“Someone’s frisky tonight.” Grantaire said, laughing.

“No, that’s not. I really don’t want to talk about it here.”

“Alright, if you’re sure. But I just got here so can I at least see a little of you being passionate in the moment?” 

“Alright, but no more than fifteen minutes." Enjolras went back to the head of the table and started handing out tasks for the upcoming web campaign.

Grantaire watched, glad to take his mind off of what he needed to talk to Enjolras about. Grantaire looked tired and he was slumped in his chair. He was listening, however. Grantaire always listened.

Enjolras ended the meeting and went over to Grantaire. 

“Let’s go home.” he whispered, pulling Grantaire up. “We’ll see everyone next week, or probably before. I know how you guys like to call a spontaneous movie night in our apartment.” he eyed Courfeyrac. “But we need to go.”

Grantaire let Enjolras lead him out, not really sure why Combeferre was shushing Courfeyrac, or why his, Bossuet’s, and Jehan’s eyes were following him. (Or why they were on him all night. Well, he had an idea, but pushed it from his mind.)

Enjolras called a cab for them. Grantaire eyed him.

“We never take a cab- it’s only a thirty minute walk. What’s up?”

“I want to pamper you. You deserve it.” Enjolras said, opening the door for Grantaire. Grantaire slid in, confused.

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you when we get home.” he pressed himself to Grantaire’s side, wrapping his arms around him.

At home, Grantaire sank onto the couch. 

“Can I, well, I think I have something we need to talk about. And I think I should maybe go first, since it sounds like you have good news.”

Enjolras sat down next to him, again wrapping his arms around him.

“You are certainly clingy tonight.” Grantaire commented.

“Yes, well I sense a change in you. And I also sense that you and I are going to say the same thing. And, since I’m playing psychic right now, I sense that you’re scared.”

Grantaire didn’t answer at first. He leaned into Enjolras, and let himself feel relaxed. Something about being in Enjolras’ arms made him feel better. He wasn’t sure if it was Enjolras being a good alpha, or just being in the arms of the person he loved. Either way, Grantaire felt better.

“I am scared. All I can keep thinking is that it’s so soon. I mean, we’ve only been married a month and a half. And then there’s the whole thing where my body is going bat shit crazy.”

“But are you okay with it? Like do you want kids?”

“Do you?” Grantaire asked, looking up at Enjolras.

Enjolras considered for a moment, then nodded. “Yes, very much so, actually. The more I think about it, the more excited I am. I would love to have children with you.”

Grantaire visibly relaxed. “That makes me feel much better. I was afraid you’d be upset.”

Enjolras held Grantaire to him, rubbing his back. “If I’ve ever done or said anything to make you think that, I apologize, Grantaire. But I really do. That’s partly why I’ve been so enthusiastic about house searching.”

Grantaire laughed. “So you knew I was pregnant already?”

“I sensed a change- quite awhile ago, actually, but I didn’t know what it was at first. I was trying to research it while you were napping on the cruise, but there are a TON of changes I can sense. So I wasn’t sure at first. But then today, when you walked in, there was a definite change I could smell. So could the other alphas. Then I knew for sure.”

Grantaire nodded. “That’s kind of cool, actually. I suspected for about a week, but I took a test today. It’s on the bathroom counter if you want to see. I actually did three tests since this morning.”

“Three? Well, you were thorough.” he laughed, kissing Enjolras. “So, we’re going to have a family.”

Grantaire smiled. “Yes, yes we are. So we’d better stop procrastinating on this house search. Our apartment doesn’t have room for more of us.”

Grantaire was still terrified. How could he be a dad when his own did such a piss poor job? But knowing Enjolras was there with him made it seem less impossible. He nestled himself into Enjolras and closed his eyes. Enjolras rested a hand on Grantaire’s stomach and kissed his temple. He pulled his phone out with his other hand and shot a quick text to Combeferre.

[text: Ferret] You were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is borrowed from If/Then.
> 
> Big thanks to Orxstxs for reading and RPing this. :)


	5. A Bit of Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire has his first doctor's appointment. Enjolras can't deal with being stuck at work.

Grantaire sat in the waiting room, looking around nervously. Despite growing numbers, male omegas were still somewhat rare. Grantaire felt like he stood out in the waiting room full of expectant mothers. He fiddled with his fingers, then tried to find a parenting magazine for male omegas (there was one).

Enjolras was stuck at work and getting more and more frustrated by the moment. Across town his husband was sitting, alone, in a waiting room for his first doctor’s visit. Enjolras should be there. He should be there to support Grantaire and to find out everything he can about their baby. Enjolras paced angrily, trying to stay calm as he, Courf, and Marius finished their conference call with their client. Marius passed a note to Courfeyrac:

Courf, keep talking, I’m taking Enjolras out to calm down.

Marius led Enjolras outside. 

“Enj, calm down, we can finish this call without you if you need to go.”

“I can’t do that! He’s paying for all three of us! He needs to stop griping and get down to business. Fuck, I don’t have time to listen to him bitch about his stalker.” Enjolras said, his volume increasing. Marius shushed him. 

“Enj, Calm down. You need to be with R, go. We won’t fault you for it. Otherwise go tell the client to get down to business. But you’ll blow a blood vessel if you keep this up.”

Enjolras stomped his foot and then took a deep breath. He counted backwards from ten, then opened his eyes. 

“Let’s wrap up this call. Then I need to go. I needed to go half an hour ago.”

Marius nodded and led him back in.

“My apologies Mr. Fauchelevent, but we need to get down to business. I understand that this individual is causing you distress, but we need to focus on the legal course.”

“Of course, my apologies, I just have very few people I can talk about this with.”

“Perhaps, if you have time,” Courfeyrac cut in, “you could come into our office. Then we can discuss this at both your and our leisure. We are limited in time and resources over the phone. And there are documents that you will want to view.” 

Courfeyrac waved Enjolras off, mouthing that he should just go to Grantaire, they would handle it. Enjolras thanked Courfeyrac and bolted from the office, barely remembering to grab his suit coat and briefcase. 

The doctor was running late. Grantaire looked at his phone: half an hour over due. He leaned back in his chair, feeling exhausted. He was also uneasy as he had not heard anything from Enjolras. Grantaire bit his lip, looking around the room again. 

Enjolras sensed Grantaire’s unease and shot him a text message.

[text: R] On my way. I am SOOO sorry babe. Please relax. Are you in yet?

[text: Enj] Not yet. they are running late. Good luck for us. Don’t rush, I’m fine.

[text: R] Like hell you are. I can sense your nerves from the office.

[text: Enj] and I could sense your anger a few minutes ago. Calm down babe. If necessary I’ll let another person go first so you make it here.

[text: R] <3 <3 <3

Twenty minutes later, Enjolras walked into the waiting room and attached himself to Grantaire’s side. 

“I’m so sorry, R. Next time I’m calling in sick. I’m not risking a conference call or any other meetings. I’m sorry.”

Enjolras kissed Grantaire and held him close.

“Calm down, babe. We’ll be next, the nurse just came out and gave me an update. Just relax.”

They only had to wait another five minutes before they were meeting with their doctor. Forty five minutes and several anxious questions from Enjolras later, they left with the first ultrasound images in their hands. Grantaire was thirteen weeks along and everything looked good. He breathed a sigh of relief. He sat down in a chair while Enjolras asked the lady at the desk a few questions. He was exhausted. The doctor said it was normal, but he should start to feel better very soon. 

The last few weeks had been full of nausea and random naps. Otherwise Grantaire felt good. 

Enjolras rubbed his back. “Come on, let’s go home. I want to make copies so I can pin this up at work.”

Grantaire stood up, trying to ignore the stares of the women in the room. “Do they have to stare like that?” he whispered as they left. Enjolras stopped and faced Grantaire.

“Did they bother you?”

“No, just looks.”

Enjolras pulled Grantaire into a tight hug, rubbing his back firmly. “I’m sorry, love. Unfortunately, people still don’t view male omegas the same. But that is something we are trying to fix. That’s what our next campaign will be about.”

“Enjolras, I don’t want to be a cause. I just want to start our family.”

“You won’t be a cause, R. We’re just going to educate people. Okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Now, come on. You’re tired, let’s get you home so I can tuck you in and make you dinner.”

“Enjolras, just because you’re my alpha doesn’t mean you need to dote on me for the next seven months or so.”

“I’m not doting on you because you’re my omega. I’m doting on you because I love you and you are carrying our child. I’d say you’ve more than earned a little doting.”

Grantaire shook his head, but smiled fondly.

Over the next couple weeks, Grantaire started to feel better. He was less tired as his second trimester started, and the nausea had stopped. He felt more energized than he had in ages. Grantaire also started noticing small changes in his body. He wasn’t showing yet, but he noticed a definite softening of his abdomen and chest. His usual trim physique was definitely changing. Grantaire felt a bit self conscious as he and Enjolras still often enforced their “no clothes” rule. He suggested it less and less, and was slower to agree.

“Enjolras, could I maybe keep my clothes on?” Grantaire said one day, about three weeks after his first appointment. 

Enjolras looked up, concerned. “What’s wrong, R?”

“I, I just. I don’t know.”

Enjolras set his book down and walked over to Grantaire. “Are you uncomfortable with your body? Because I want you to know that I am not.”

“Enj, I look weird. I’m not showing, but I look different, and I’m getting man boobs, and it just looks weird.” he felt tears welling up and had no idea why. It wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Shhh, R, shhh. It’s okay.” he hugged Grantaire tightly and kissed his cheek. “Hey, come here.” he situated them both onto the couch. Enjolras ran his hand over Grantaire’s stomach gently.

“I’m fascinated by the changes, R. It’s physical proof of our child. It’s nothing to feel ashamed or self conscious about. If keeping clothes on makes you comfortable, then by all means. But I want you to know that I love you, and I love all of the changes.” he kept running his hands over Grantaire’s stomach, then up his chest, trying to release the tension. 

Grantaire’s mood drastically changed. Enjolras could sense it. Grantiare whimpered slightly. 

“Do that again.” he whispered, guiding Enjolras’ hands back up to his chest. Enjolras rubbed him again, still through his shirt, and Grantaire moaned softly. 

“Fuck. Bedroom. Now.” he whimpered.

“Really? Just like that?”

“It hasn’t taken much the last few days. Yesterday while you were at work simply changing pants got me hard. But we can talk about this later, right now I need you.”

Enjolras laughed softly and led Grantaire into the bedroom, gently pushing him down on the bed.

“Well, you have me. Always.”


	6. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To find out or not to find out? That is the question.

Grantaire seemed to go from nothing to a small baby bump in about a week and a half. At sixteen weeks, Grantaire was falling into a rhythm with this whole pregnancy thing. Of course that’s when cravings hit and sleeping became difficult.

Enjolras brought him a large body pillow one day after work.

“Ferre says it’ll help you sleep since being on your back and your side is uncomfortable. Besides, you like it when I spoon you, so I won’t feel left out.” he joked. Grantaire smiled and kissed him.

“Thanks, Enjolras.”

“Anything you need. You know that. How do you feel?”

“I’m okay. A bit tired, but otherwise good. I’m kind of hungry, if you’re ready for dinner.”

“I’ll make us something.” Enjolras said with a smile.

“I can cook, Enjolras.”

“I know, R, but let me pamper you.” he kissed Grantaire and walked into the kitchen.

“You’ve done nothing but pamper me. I’m so pampered that you could package me and sell me as a diaper.”

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “Really? A diaper joke?”

“Come on, it was a bit funny.”

Enjolras shook his head and started pulling food from the pantry.

“R, did you eat an entire jar of peanut butter? It was full when I left for work this morning.”

“I wanted peanut butter, so I grabbed a spoon. Next thing I new, it was almost gone.” he blushed slightly. Enjolras smiled and started cooking rice. 

“Chicken and rice sound good?”

“Sounds fantastic. Oh I went out and got more fresh fruit. I want to make sure I’m eating super healthy so that when I get these weird cravings it’s not a big deal.”

“Good idea R.”

***************

“Enjolras” Grantaire whispered late that night after they’d gone to bed. 

“What is it, R?”

“Is that pizza place still open?”

“R, it’s after midnight.”

“I know, but I’m hungry and they have the best garlic crust.”

“Call them and see, but R, I have to work tomorrow, so do you mind if I sleep while you have your midnight snack?”

“Of course Enj, I just knew you were awake and thought you might know the hours.”

“Enjoy. Save me some for breakfast?”

“Of course.” he kissed Enjolras’ cheek and slipped out into the living room. Grantaire dialed the pizza place, but they were closed. He sank down onto the couch, suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. He knew it was silly, but he couldn’t help the tears that started flowing. Why? it was just a snack. They had food in the kitchen. Grantaire curled up on the couch, trying to gain control of his mood. Had he wanted Enjolras to be up with him? Or was this just part of the whole hormonal thing?

Enjolras tried to go to sleep, but he sensed that something was wrong. He listened, but didn’t hear anything. He still sensed some kind of distress. Enjolras slid out of bed and walked out in the living room to find his husband crying on the couch. He rushed over and pulled Grantaire into his arms.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asked softly, kissing his temple gently.

“I don’t know. I called and they were closed and it shouldn’t have been a big deal, but, I just, I don’t know.” he said, curling into Enjolras.

Enjolras held him, hating to see Grantaire so upset. Ever since they bonded, Grantaire’s bad moods hit him harder.

“It’s okay, R, I’m here. I’m here.” He rubbed Grantaire’s back firmly, as if he was trying to push out the negative feelings. Slowly, Grantaire relaxed.

“Come to bed, R. You’ll feel better if you start sleeping more.”

Grantaire wiped his eyes and nodded.

“You got me that nice pillow, let’s try it out.” he stood up, stretching a bit. Enjolras pulled him into a hug, pausing to rest his hand on Grantaire’s stomach. 

“I love you.” he said, kissing Grantaire gently.

*****

Grantaire and Enjolras sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor.

“Enjolras, think of the surprise, the anticipation!”

“Grantaire, we have plenty of anticipation- we’re waiting to meet our child. Why shouldn’t we know if it’s a boy or girl?”

“I don’t know, I just, I want to see if I can figure it out on my own.”

Enjolras nodded. “Maybe I can find out and you can wait?”

“We can ask, I suppose.”

They left the doctor with a lean bill of health for both Grantaire and the baby, however the doctor couldn’t see if it was a boy or a girl.

“Sometimes babies don’t cooperate. We’ll try again next time.” he told them.

In the car, Enjolras had an idea. “Hey R, we don’t go back for a month. What if you try to figure it out, then we’ll see if you’re right? It’s a compromise.”

Grantaire considered this. “Alright. But if I’m not sure, I’m not finding out yet.”

“Deal.”


	7. It's Okay to Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire is having some self doubt. Enjolras is there to reassure him.

By six months, Grantaire felt huge. He had a baby bump that he couldn’t hide anymore and he thought it was bigger than it should be. (Despite Joly, Combeferre, and Grantaire’s doctor saying he was completely normal.) Grantaire hung around the house most days and could only wear sweatpants. At home he rarely bothered with pants, sticking to the large boxers Enjolras got him. 

“They are covered in kittens, Grantaire. How can you say no to kitten underwear?”

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with kittens that close to my junk, but they are kind of cool”

Grantaire rubbed his back, staring at the fridge. He wanted food, but he didn’t know what he was hungry for. (Besides everything. And nothing.)

Enjolras came home a little while later to find him still pacing around the kitchen.

“How are you feeling, R?”

“Well, my back is sore, and I can’t decide what to eat. I’m fat. I’m tired of sweat pants, but I can’t fucking find jeans with the little elastic bit in them. I can’t wear girl’s pants. But that’s all I can find.” he sounded flustered.

Enjolras stepped behind him and started rubbing Grantaire’s back. He focused on all the little knots and tense spots he found. 

“I’ll see if anyone at work has any insight on the pants. I’m sure there’s a store somewhere.”

“I refuse to pay extra for pants just because I’m a male Omega.”

“So do I, babe, now hold still and let me work out this kink in your back.” Enjolras felt Grantaire relax as he worked on his back. He grinned to himself, hearing Grantaire rant about something instead of himself.

“As for the food, I’ll start cooking something in a minute. I think smelling it will do more to kick start your appetite.”

Later that evening, after Enjolras made Grantaire’s favorite chicken dinner, Grantaire was still moping around the house.

“Grantaire, what’s wrong? You’ve been feeling down all day.”

“I don’t know. I just don’t feel like myself today. I looked at myself in the mirror and I look like a beached whale. I can’t control my moods or my appetite. I just,” he sighed, “They said the second trimester was the best, you feel great and all that, but I don’t feel great today.”

Enjolras pulled Grantaire into his arms. “You look fine, love. I know it’s different, but you don’t look like a whale.” he rested his hands on Grantaire’s stomach. 

“You look like you’re carrying our child. Which is amazing.” Enjolras continued, burying his face into Grantaire’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“What do I smell like?” Grantaire asked, laughing softly.

“Wonderful. I can’t describe it.” he rubbed his hands over Grantaire’s stomach. 

“If you’re looking for movement, try over here.” he moved Enjolras’ hands over a bit and held them there. It only took a couple seconds for him to feel the familiar fluttering. Enjolras smiled into Grantaire’s neck. 

“You sure know how to make my day.” he murmured, kissing Grantaire’s neck. 

“At least one of us is having a good day.” Grantaire said. 

“Hey, R, not every day is going to be a picnic, but you’re doing great! And remember, you can call me during the day. If you don’t, I’m going to start calling you when I feel your mood change.”

Grantaire laughed. “I will. Or at least a text message. Just let me know when you’re in court so I can bother Joly or Bossuet.”

“Of course, babe.” Enjolras was still peppering Grantaire’s neck with kisses.

Grantaire inhaled sharply, his mood drastically changing. Enjolras grinned, mischievously, and guided Grantaire up. He slowly worked off Grantaire’s shirt, then his pants and boxers. 

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” Grantaire said, inhaling sharply. 

“All day. You have no fucking idea.” Enjolras growled, gently urging Grantaire against the wall. He loved it when Grantaire was standing.

“Fuck you look amazing.” Enjolras said softly, looking at Grantaire. He kissed him hard, running his hands through Grantaire’s hair.

Enjolras began kissing down Grantaire’s neck, collarbone, chest, then his stomach and hips. As he started teasing Grantaire, Grantaire looked down. He loved watching Enjolras. It was almost as hot as what Enjolras was doing. However, Grantaire couldn’t see Enjolras’ face. He groaned loudly.

“I’ve barely started, babe.” Enjolras said, looking up.

“Enj, I can’t see you.” he whined. 

Enjolras sat back, “What?”

“I can’t see you. I look down and all I see is my stomach.” 

Enjolras smiled softly, “That just means you won’t know what’s coming. It’s like being blindfolded, only you can still see somethings. Or we can move to the bedroom and find a way that works. What ever you like, babe.”

Grantaire laughed, shaking his head. “it’s kind of funny, when you think about it.”

“It is,” Enjolras looked up, realizing he couldn’t see Grantaire’s face unless he sat back. “You haven’t decided yet, though.”

Grantaire contemplated, then decided that they should just stay there and finish what they started.

“After all, not seeing what you’re doing can be pretty sexy too.” he said, gasping as Enjolras started teasing again.

Enjolras laughed softly and ran his hands over Grantaire’s legs, determined to make him feel good.

Later, when they’d finished round two and were curled up in bed, Grantaire rolled to face Enjolras. “Are you sure I can do this?” he asked softly.

Enjolras faced him and brushed a lock of hair from his face. “Yes. Without a doubt. Is that what had you feeling down? Doubt?”

Grantaire nodded. “I just, I keep thinking about my dad and how much he fucked up. I don’t want to be him.”

Enjolras nodded. “Then don’t. You’re not like him now, so what do you think will change?”

Grantaire shrugged. “I don’t know, I just, maybe I’m over worried.”

“A little, but it’s a valid concern. That’s what you grew up with, so it’s what you know. But it doesn’t have to be that way. Think of your mother.”

Grantaire nodded. His mother had been the joy of his childhood. She had kept his fathers addictive habits at bay. But when she died, his father had no one to keep him grounded.

“My mom is a horrid woman,” Enjolras continued, “but my dad is great and though I can’t understand why he won’t leave my mother, he has been a great example of how to be a parent.”

Grantaire nodded, relaxing a little. “I hope you’re right.”

“I know I’m right. And I’ll be here to help you. Okay?”

Grantaire relaxed and curled closer to Enjolras. “Okay.”


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire is almost there. Almost.

At eight months Grantaire looked like he would deliver any day. His doctors assured him that it was normal- often male Omegas gained more weight during pregnancy. Enjolras had solicited help from friends to alter Grantaire’s pants so they had a large elastic band. Even so, he still opted for sweat pants most of the time.

Grantaire didn’t like to go out. He got tired of the staring, of people walking up and rubbing his stomach and commenting on just how precious it was or how Enjolras must be a stud. Or just staring at him like he was some kind of mythical creature. Worse were the people who thought that he shouldn’t be doing anything or going anywhere with out Enjolras there.

Enjolras hated to see Grantaire cooped up, so he insisted they go for a walk every day.

“You need the sunshine, babe.” Enjolras said, wrapping a scarf around Grantaire’s neck.

“Enj, I’m already a thousand degrees, I don’t need a scarf. Besides it’s nice out.

“Fine, but if you get a cold, I don’t want to hear complaining.”

“Enj, you don’t catch a cold from being cold.” he said rolling his eyes.

Overall, despite some of the discomfort, Grantaire was feeling good.

_________________________________________________________

Enjolras was working as much as he could. The advantage to owning your own firm with your friends was that you could take as much time off as you needed. However, you still had to make sure everything is caught up and ahead so that you are able to work from home later.

Enjolras pulled into the driveway, tired from a long day. Inside he tossed his keys onto the table then did a double take. 

The living room was spotless. They kept a pretty neat home, but this was beyond their usual cleaning. Everything was dusted and polished, the furniture had been cleaned, windows cleaned to perfection, and all of the organized piles of things were sorted and put away. Enjolras stared at the brand new storage cube doubling as an end table. It was complete with organizers for all of the usual things that clutter a living room.

“Grantaire?” he inquired softly. Grantaire popped his head out of the kitchen. 

“Enjolras! You’re home!” he walked quickly (well, more like waddled) over and pulled Enjolras into a tight hug. “I did a bit of cleaning today. Hope you don’t mind. I’m working on the kitchen now.”

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “You call that a bit? Grantaire, our living room didn’t look that good when we moved in. Slow down. Take a rest.” Enjolras went into the kitchen in search of coffee and stopped, staring. Like the living room, it was spotless. All the surfaces were gleaming, including the stove which was in a permanent state of stained. The cabinets had been cleaned and organized and the clutter that usually took up half of the breakfast bar and dining room table were neatly organized in another new storage cube. 

“Grantaire. Put the rag down. Go sit on the couch and relax. Put your feet up and I’ll make dinner.”

“No you won’t- I just cleaned the stove and I refuse to let you mess it up.”

“Fine, you sit down and I’ll order pizza. Just get off your feet and stop working.”

Grantaire saluted and left Enjolras alone. He quickly pulled out his phone.

[Text: Ferret] HOLY SHIT R IS NESTING HARD CORE!!!

[Text: Enj] How bad is your house?

[Text: Ferret] everything is spotless. EVERYTHING. The stove looks brand new.

[Text: Enj] The stove?! Did it ever look new?

[Text: Ferret] hey now. And we have like three new storage cubes and organizers. I haven’t looked in the bathroom or either bedroom yet. 

[Text: Enj] Laundry room?

[Text: Ferret] Haven’t checked. I hope he didn’t work himself too hard. You’ve seen him- he’s got the waddle happening.

[text: Enj] What about the baby’s room?

[text: Ferret] He finished that yesterday. 

[Text: Enj] Relax, Enj. This is normal. He’ll spend a few more days like this, then peace will return. Just let him get it out of his system. 

[Text: Ferret] Right. Okay. Thanks.

Enjolras called in a pizza order quickly, then joined Grantaire on the couch. He started to gently massage R’s feet. 

"You know, R, I appreciate you cleaning today. It really looks nice. I just hope it’s not wasted if we move.“ 

"It won’t be- because it’ll be easier to pack knowing where everything is and having it organized already. But can we really move right now? I’m not in any condition to do any packing or lifting.”

Enjolras laughed, pulling Grantaire into his arms. “R, we have a tons of friends. They’ll help us move. By the way, are you up for seeing some houses tomorrow? The realtor called me today. She has four to show us.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I mean, we only have two months left, assuming she doesn’t come early. So we’ll want to get a move on. Especially since it might take that long just to get a closing date. She’ll be here before we can move.”

“She?” Enjolras raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m feeling like she’s a she. So when we go in tomorrow, we can find out.”

“Well, I guess we’ll see. I always thought when you were bigger like you are it was a boy.”

“Urban legends. Well, actually I’ve kind of noticed that too. However, remember that this is your child, so I have a feeling she wants to be seen and make an entrance.”

Enjolras laughed. “Oh really?” 

The next morning Grantaire eyed his pants. Even with the elastic, he was afraid they would be too tight.

[text: Enj] Do you think sweatpants would be inappropriate? 

[text: R] No, I doubt it. Why?

[text: Enj] I’m not sure my jeans fit anymore. I haven’t worn them in about a week and even with the elastic they look too small.

[text: R] Wear what makes you comfortable. I’ll be home soon.

Grantaire pulled on sweatpants and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed, feeling a little uncomfortable. Grantaire heard Enjolras come in so he quickly pulled on a shirt and went out to greet him.

Enjolras grinned when he saw Grantaire. The closer to his due date, the longer the days at work felt. He felt a constant urge to get home and be with his husband. Courfeyrac kept teasing him (good-naturedly of course) and Combeferre kept trying to convince him to just take time off until the baby was born and a few months old

“Ready, R?” he asked, pulling Grantaire into a hug.

“Yeah, I guess. Let’s go.”

Enjolras looked up at him. “What’s wrong, R? What’s bothering you?”

Grantaire sighed. “I’m just,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t like how I look. I’m okay with the baby bump. That doesn’t bother me. I actually enjoy it. But everything else is just- it’s not me. I practically need a bra, my face is all bloated, hell all of me is bloated. I don’t look like myself. And I feel like everyone is always staring at me.”

Enjolras smiled softly and cupped Grantaire’s cheek.

“You look fine, babe. I know you look a bit different, but it’s still you.” he paused to kiss Grantaire gently. “And I love you, no matter what.”

Grantaire nodded. “It just feels like my body is going crazy.”

“Well, it is when you think about it. It’s making a person. A whole, brand new person. And don’t worry about people. They could be staring because they recognize you from your last art showing.”

Grantaire eyed him, shaking his head. “I seriously don’t think they were all at my art show.”

“Come on, let’s go find our house. Then I’ll cook us dinner.”

“You’re determined to ruin our nice clean stove aren’t you.” Grantaire joked.

Four hours later, Grantaire was standing in the living room of a house he absolutely adored. Enjolras and the realtor were looking at the basement a second time. He was already mentally arranging their belongings in the rooms. It was a cute ranch home with three bedrooms, a living room, an eat in kitchen and a family room. The basement was huge and finished with a full bathroom and a large laundry room. 

“Enj, I think we’ve found our home.” Grantaire said when Enjolras emerged from the basement. Enjolras grinned. 

“You think so? It does feel right. And it’s close to work and our friends. Is it what you want?”

“Yes. Definitely.”


	9. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally move into their house.

It was two days before Grantaire’s due date before they got into their house. All of their friends showed up to their apartment and started loading boxes and furniture into the moving truck. Grantaire walked around wanting something to do, but their friends just sent him back to the lone chair left. 

“Grantaire, you don’t need to walk around and move things right now. You could deliver at any time, you just sit back and keep the cats company. You know how they hate being in the carrier.”

Grantaire sat down and poked his fingers through the carrier bars until Bahorel and Jehan moved the table the carriers were sitting on into the truck. Courfeyrac came for the chair and Grantaire was left standing in their empty living room. It was weird, very weird. This was the first place Enjolras and Grantaire had together. 

Grantaire pulled out his phone and started taking pictures. Enjolras slipped his arms around Grantaire’s waist. 

“Didn’t you do that before we packed?”

“Yes, but I want to preserve our last moments here. Did you turn our keys in?”

“Yes. And Bahorel has already started driving to our new house. Won’t do him much good if our truck gets there before we do.”

“They’ll wait.” Grantaire said, moving into the next room. “You remember what the first thing we did in here was?” he asked Enjolras, smirking. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

“Of course. Are you suggesting we make that the last thing we do?”

“As a matter of fact I am. Besides, they say sex can bring on labor.”

“R, we were hoping she’d wait until we were moved into our house.”

“I know, but hey, it’ll give our friends an excuse to set everything up for us.” Grantaire crowded Enjolras against the wall.

 

Bahorel backed the truck into the drive way and got out to meet the others.

“Any sign of them?” he asked when Courfeyrac pulled up.

“No, they hadn’t left yet when we did. Let’s go ahead and get started. Enjolras gave a key to Combeferre. We can surprise them and have most of the big stuff moved.”

“Besides, you know what they’re doing.” Feuilly said, nudging Bahorel. They all rolled their eyes, smiling fondly.

 

Grantaire buckled his seat belt, taking one last look at their townhome. He squeezed Enjolras’ hand as they pulled away.

“We’re only an hour and a half behind schedule.” Grantaire said.

“We would have been quicker but someone insisted on dragging that whole affair out.”

“Shut up, you like it when I beg. Though, we won’t be able to hide anything, not with how long it took. Should we even bother with excuses?”

Enjolras just shrugged, turning onto their new street. He pulled up in front of the house and parked. 

“There it is.” Enjolras turned to Grantaire and kissed him softly. Grantaire hummed happily, then pulled his phone out and snapped a couple pictures.

“I want her to see what our moving experience was, babe.” Grantaire heaved himself out of the car and waddled up the driveway. 

“Fucking finally!” Courfeyrac shouted, running out of the front door. 

“Don’t let him tease you,” Feuilly leaned in and whispered, “He and Ferre did the same thing when they moved.” Grantaire snorted.

“Okay, Gentlemen!” Courfeyrac said, “Come on in the truck is empty and we’ve got everything in the correct room. Now with a few directions we can have you unpacked and baby ready for the nominal fee of dinner.” Courfeyrac said, ushering Grantaire and Enjolras inside.

“We’ll pay you dinner and tip you dessert.” Grantaire said, pulling out his phone and calling in an order to the local pizza place. 

They looked around their house and saw that all the furniture had been moved to where they had discussed. Grantaire eyed Enjolras, who tried to look innocent, but then Jehan showed him the detailed floor plans Enjolras had drawn up.

“Enj, you told me you were joking when we talked about this.”

“Well, I was, but then it also seemed logical, so I went ahead and printed them up and put them in a folder for Ferre.“

They wandered around the house, looking at all the rooms. Their friends arranged each room exactly like on the floor plans.

“Can I request one tiny change to the nursery?” Grantaire asked. “Can the changing table be next to the cradle? I didn’t realize how big this space was, at three in the morning you don’t want to carry a stinky baby across the room.”

Four hours, a little furniture tweaking, and tons of box unpacking later, they were all sitting around the dining room table enjoying pizza. They used paper plates at Courfeyrac’s insistence. 

“No one wants to do dishes their first night in.” 

Once their friends had gone home, Enjolras and Grantaire found themselves alone in their new house. 

“We,” Grantaire said, kissing Enjolras, “Are incredibly lucky,” he kissed Enjolras again, “To have such great friends. I think this is the first time in history all boxes have been unpacked in a day.”

“I don’t believe it. There’s got to be a box somewhere that we missed. But even if there is- we can’t complain. Our house is ready for us and the baby so now we can just sit back and wait for her to come.”

Grantaire kissed Enjolras again. “Yes. But right now our bed is calling my name.”

Enjolras was correct. They found the overlooked box of baby clothes and another box of kitchen utensils in the basement and got them unpacked to their correct locations the following morning. Grantaire stretched out on the couch and sighed with contentment. Yes, this was definitely home.


	10. Thundercats Are Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire is growing impatient.

Grantaire sat in the baby’s room, looking it over for the thousandth time since they moved in. Six days after his due date he was larger than ever and getting impatient. Grantaire had never really minded being pregnant. It had its annoyances, but nothing that made him feel awful and count down the days until delivery. But now, he was ready to not be pregnant anymore. In fact, he’d been ready since they moved into their house.

They did not seem to be missing anything, yet Grantaire felt the need to go to the store and pick up some baby supplies anyway. He consulted their list again and resigned himself to having no errands. 

Enjolras was at work. Despite his coworkers telling him to work from home, they needed him that particular day. As he left that morning, Enjolras joked that Murphy’s Law said that Grantaire would go into labor that day, so it was really a good thing.

Yet, as Enjolras returned home, Grantaire was still decidedly NOT in labor. 

Grantaire was pacing their house, talking to Joly on the phone. 

"Joly, it’s been six days!“ 

Enjolras smiled fondly, imagining Joly’s exasperated response. 

"Babe,” he said, sliding his hands around Grantaire’s waist. “Don’t badger Joly. The doctor said if you haven’t delivered by the end of the week we’d go in." 

"My husband is saying that I’m bothering you, I should probably let you go and see if Enjolras will go on a walk with me. You did say walking might coax her out.”

Grantaire slipped his phone into his pocket and turned around in Enjolras’ arms, kissing him lightly. 

“Take me for a walk?” he asked. Enjolras nodded. 

“You don’t even have to ask. Walking will be good for you.” Enjolras said. “And with any luck it’ll coax our daughter out.”

They walked until dusk, but it didn’t bring on labor. Grantaire crawled into bed, sulking a bit. Enjolras climbed in some time after him, having finished up something for work, and draped an arm around him. 

“Soon, babe. Soon.” he whispered.

 

Grantaire was pacing the kitchen, unsure if he was hungry or bored. He was scheduled to go in the next day to be induced and the waiting game was getting to him. He didn’t want to get involved in anything in case he had to go to the hospital, but also felt like he might as well because the baby wasn’t going to come on her own.

Grantaire gave up and settled on drinking a glass of water and watching what ever was on TV. 

After a re-run of Friends ended, Grantaire got up to refill his glass and get a snack. (and wondering why the hell he had even watched it. He hated Friends.) Grantaire was in the process of making himself a mid morning sandwich when he felt a twinge in his back. Grantaire paced as he ate his sandwich, but it took a couple minutes for the twinge to go away. He was halfway through his sandwich and just getting invested in the introduction of an episode of House when the twinge came back. Grantaire started pacing around the apartment, either to make the twinge go away or to see if it would coax the baby out. A couple hours later, the twinges had progressed into cramps all over his abdomen and his back. 

Grantaire was laying on the couch, biting his lip and debating whether or not he should call Enjolras at work. His lunch break would have just ended and he’d be back to his projects. Grantaire didn’t want to interrupt him if it was a false alarm. 

An hour and a half later, Grantaire couldn’t stand it anymore. He’d been timing his contractions and they were regular enough to call Enjolras. He dialed Enjolras’ cell, but predictably it went straight to voicemail. He dialed the office number next. 

“Thank you for calling the ABC Law office.” Courfeyrac said in a perfect imitation of Bossuet, who had stepped out for lunch. 

“Courf, tell Enjolras to answer his damn phone.” He said, trying to muffle a groan as another contraction wracked his body. 

“Is it go time? Oh please tell me it’s go time!”

“Yes, Courf, now tell Enjolras to get his ass home. Now!” his now turned into more of an ow by the end.

“ENJOLRAS OPERATION STORK IS A GO!” Courfeyrac yelled.

Enjolras was just about done filing and getting everything so that they wouldn’t miss him while he was on leave. Somewhere he was vaguely aware of some commotion up front in their office. Enjolras logged off of his computer and was just closing his briefcase, intending on getting home early and surprising Grantaire, when Courfeyrac burst into his office. 

“Enjolras, didn’t you hear me? Grantaire’s on the phone. It’s important.”

Enjolras was suddenly moving very quickly. He grabbed all of his belongings and was heading to the door. “I have everything filed and caught up. I have set up my call forwarding and email forwarding. If you need help, I put a key on my desk to find anything you need. And feel free to call…..”

“Enjolras, go. We know how to do our jobs. Go home and take Grantaire to the hospital and go meet your daughter.” Bahorel said, literally shoving Enjolras out into the lobby. . 

At home, Grantaire was not really sure what was going on. Courfeyrac had not hung up the phone and all he could hear was muffled background noise. A few minutes later Marius picked up the phone. 

“R, hey, Enjolras is on his way. Good luck!”

Enjolras burst into their house about twenty minutes later. He found Grantaire laying on the couch, biting his lip and panting his way through a contraction. Enjolras dropped his briefcase.

“Grantaire!” he said as he ran over and took Grantaire’s hand, kissing his forehead. “Hey, how are you doing?”

“Fucking fantastic. Just peachy. I feel like I’m being ripped in half, but otherwise it’s a sunny Tuesday afternoon in June.”

“Grantaire, it’s July.”

Grantaire’s breath evened out as the contraction passed. “I know.” he pulled himself up.

“I’m assuming you’ve been timing your contractions?” Enjolras asked, brushing hair behind Grantaire’s ear.

“Yes, they’re coming about every four minutes. So let’s go because I don’t want her to be born on the couch.”

Enjolras nodded and helped Grantaire up and grabbed the go-bag. He helped Grantaire into the car and drove as fast as he dared to the hospital. Grantaire held Enjolras’ free hand, squeezing it every few minutes and trying to control his breathing.

Enjolras parked the car and helped Grantaire out of the passenger seat. 

“Enjolras, I can walk. But,” he looked a bit sheepish, “Can you grab the go bag?”

“Of course.” Enjolras grabbed the bag and kissed Grantaire’s cheek. “Now, let’s get you in there and let’s meet our kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus if anyone knows what the chapter title is a reference to :) Thanks to Orxstxs for the RPing.


	11. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waiting ages and ages, they finally meet their daughter.

“Fuck, Enjolras,” Grantaire groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He’d been in the hospital for an hour but was no closer to delivery than when they arrived. 

“I know, R, I know. Just breath through it. It’ll pass.”

“Yeah and it’ll be followed by another one. Then another.”

“Yes, but then we’ll finally get to meet our daughter. Just a little longer.” he kissed Grantaire’s forehead. The doctor came in to check on Grantaire again.

“It’ll probably be at least a couple hours more. But you are progressing nicely. I’ll be back to check on you. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

Grantaire groaned. Leaning back against the pillows. Enjolras ran his hands through Grantaire’s hair. 

“I’m here, babe. Maybe it’ll go quicker.”

Enjolras rubbed Grantaire’s back, pausing to kiss the back of his neck. They’d been at the hospital for seven hours and Grantaire was still not ready to deliver yet. Enjolras kept massaging Grantaire’s back, hoping to give him some comfort. The doctor had come in a couple hours before and informed them that due to Grantaire’s medical history, an epidural was not possible. 

______________________________________________________________

For the most part, Grantaire was doing well. The pain was manageable. However, he was quickly growing tired. They had checked into the hospital at two thirty, but it was now almost ten o’clock.

“Try to relax, R.” Enjolras said softly, working his hands over Grantaire’s back. 

“Trying, but it’s out of my control.”

“I know, R. Hey, come here.” Enjolras sat down on the bed and pulled Grantaire into his arms. Grantaire leaned into him. 

“Do I look horrible in this hospital gown?”

“What?” Enjolras asked, pressing a kiss to Grantaire’s temple. 

“Do I look horrible? Is this all horrible for you? I mean, does it make me less desirable?”

Enjolras pulled back and tipped Grantaire’s chin so that he was looking at him. 

“Why do you think that, R? Why would I think you’re less desirable? You’re about to have our baby. That one of the most precious things you could do for me.”

Grantaire smiled, leaning his head on Enjolras’ shoulder. 

“What about later, when weird things are happening down below and goo is everywhere?”

“I’ve seen the videos, I think it’ll be okay. Now, I will say, I love this backless piece on you.” he grinned, holding Grantaire tightly as another contraction hit him. 

______________________________________________________________

“We’re going to give you something to try and speed up this process.” the doctor said. Grantaire nodded, hoping by speed up he meant ‘deliver very soon’. 

Enjolras ran his hand through Grantaire’s hair. They’d given up walking awhile back, fatigue and exhaustion starting to set in. They’d been at the hospital for almost twenty four hours. (”Twenty two to be exact.” Grantaire had said.) Grantaire yawned and laid his head back on the pillows again. Enjolras offered him some more ice, but Grantaire shook his head. He just wanted to sleep, but he just couldn’t doze off. 

“It can’t be too much longer, Taire.” Enjolras said softly, leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

“I know. And really, I can’t complain too much. The pain is manageable. I’m just exhausted. I don’t know if I’ll be able to push when the time comes.” he squeezed Enjolras’ hand.

“You’ll do fine.” Enjolras kissed him lightly. “I’m so proud of you, R.”

Grantaire laughed softly. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. We haven’t gotten to the hard part yet.”

“I’m still proud of you. It’s been a long road to get to today.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________

The doctor walked in to check on Grantaire, interrupting Enjolras’ thoughts. 

“Good news, gentlemen. We can move you into delivery now.” he smiled, writing something on Grantaire’s chart. The nurses started moving around, preparing Grantaire for moving into the delivery room. 

“Not long now, R.” Enjolras said, grinning. Grantaire smiled weakly. 

In the delivery room, Grantaire was moved into a slightly seated position. Enjolras helped him get his legs into the stirrups, then took his hand. Enjolras leaned in and kissed Grantaire firmly. Grantaire smiled tiredly at him. 

“Okay, Grantaire, everything looks good. On the next contraction, I want you to push.” The doctor instructed. “Take a deep breath and push while I count to ten. Okay?”

Grantaire nodded, biting his lip and looking up at Enjolras. Enjolras squeezed his hand, smiling. 

“Okay, Grantaire, take a deep breath and give us a good push.” the doctor said. Grantaire squeezed Enjolras’ hand and pushed, biting his lip and stifling a groan. When the doctor finished counting he relaxed and leaned back against the mattress. 

When they wheeled him into delivery, Grantaire assumed everything would go quickly. Fifteen minutes or so and he’d have his daughter in his arms and be back in his room. Instead, an hour had passed and he was still pushing. The only thing that had changed was how much it hurt. About twenty minutes in and suddenly everything hurt more than it had at any point in the process.

“You’re doing well, Grantaire. Just keep breathing and keep pushing. We’re nearly there.”

Grantaire squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered softly. Enjolras ran his free hand through Grantaire’s hair. 

“Grantaire we’re going to angle your hips up a bit, okay? You’re nearly there. I expect we’ll be able to see the head after the next contraction.” the doctor and nurses changed the angle that Grantaire was sitting, raising the stirrups a bit. It felt a bit awkward, but Grantaire didn’t care. He was quickly running out of energy. Enjolras pressed a kiss to the back of Grantaire’s hand. 

“You’re doing so well, R.” he said, cupping Grantaire’s cheek. Grantaire tried to smile, but the next contraction hit and he started pushing again, whimpering and breathing heavily as the doctor finished counting. 

“Fuck this is much harder than all the videos we watched.” Grantaire said. He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep.

“You’re doing great, R.” Enjolras said, kissing him softly. “You’re almost there. You can do it.”

“Enjolras is right, the head is just starting to crown.”

Grantaire bit his lip and locked eyes with Enjolras. He was looking for one last burst of energy. It had been over a day since he’d slept last and labor had taken it’s toll. Everything hurt even between contractions. 

Enjolras leaned in, kissing Grantaire again. “You can do it.” he whispered. “You’re doing great. Just a little longer and we’ll meet our daughter.” 

Grantaire nodded, taking a deep breath and pushing hard on the doctor’s cue. Two pushes later, he felt intense burning and pain. A couple tears leaked out of his eyes as he leaned against the mattress. Fortunately, the next contraction hit him quickly. With both the doctor and Enjolras coaching, Grantaire pushed hard until the counting stopped. 

“Next push should have her out, Grantaire, We just need to get the shoulders out.”

He pushed again and suddenly felt a release of the pressure and pain. He looked down and saw the doctor holding up their daughter. He couldn’t help himself and started openly crying at the sight of her. They quickly cleaned her up and handed her to Grantaire. He held her close to his chest, looking down in awe. She was beautiful. No hair to speak of yet, but she had blue eyes that he couldn’t quite decide if they matched his or Enjolras'. 

Enjolras did not cry as hard as Grantaire, but he had not been through as much. He wiped away the couple tears from his cheek and leaned in to press a kiss to the top of his daughter’s head. Then he kissed Grantaire, cupping his cheek. 

“I’m so proud of you, Grantaire.” he said softly, thumbing away tears. “I love you so much.”

____________________________________________________________

Grantaire could barely stay awake as they wheeled him back to his room. Enjolras’ attention was split between his husband and his daughter as they wheeled both of them down to the room. Once they were settled, he carefully crawled into the bed with Grantaire.

“I love you.” he murmured. Grantaire smiled weakly, his eyes closed. He was barely awake, but had refused to fall asleep until they were settled in the room.

“I love you too. Both of you.” he said before falling into a well earned sleep.


	12. Balancing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjorlas and Grantaire bring home their baby and adjust to family life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Work has been kicking my butt this year. Anyway, here is chapter 12!

Grantaire got to go home two days later. He carefully buckled Eileen into the car seat and checked it for the dozenth time to make sure it was installed correctly.

“I take it I’m to be the chauffeur?” Enjolras joked as Grantaire slid into the backseat.

“Hey, that’s the price you pay for hyphenating her last name.”

“R, I told you, it’s not fair to give her just my last name. She’s your daughter too.”

“Yes but one day she’ll be in school and have to learn to write Eileen Gabriella Enjolras-Grantaire. That’s a lot for a four or five year old.”

“She’ll be fine. She’s got two very bright parents to help her.” Enjolras smirked. Grantaire laughed and spent the rest of the trip home watching Eileen sleep- her tiny fist curled around Grantaire’s finger. 

The first couple days at home were not nearly as bad as he was predicting. It helped that both he and Enjolras were home. Grantaire got up during the night and Enjolras took over in the morning. And for the first few weeks, their system worked.

About a month after they got home, Enjolras’ firm got a case that they needed him for.

“Enjolras, they need you, I’ll be fine while you’re at work. And when the case is over, you’ll be home again. Just tack this time on to the end of your leave. It’ll be fine, babe.” Grantaire said, massaging Enjolras’ shoulders. “And if something happens you know I’ll call you. It’s not like you’ll be in court every day. I’m sure once you get going you can telecommute some days.”

Enjolras nodded. “You’re right. And when we’re done I’ll stay home again.”

Grantaire smiled and kissed Enjolras lightly. “We’ll be fine, babe. Besides, it’ll give you a chance to pepper your office with new pictures that the guys can swoon over.”

The following Monday, Grantaire kissed Enjolras goodbye and carefully put Eileen back to bed. Grantaire had been up three times over night, each time telling Enjolras to sleep for work. He figured on catching a few hours of sleep, but as soon as his head hit the pillow Eileen started crying. Grantaire pulled himself up and walked over to her cradle. He lifted her up gently and checked her diaper. Five minutes and a changed diaper later, Grantaire flopped down in bed. He curled up and dozed off, managing to catch a couple hours of sleep until Eileen woke up wanting breakfast. He stumbled into the nursery and scooped her up. In the kitchen he started a pot of coffee while he fixed Eileen a bottle. 

Grantaire intended on napping once Eileen had finished eating, but he never managed to sleep before she needed him again.

By the time Enjolras got home, Grantaire looked like he would fall asleep standing up.

“Babe, go take a nap. I’ve got it from here.”

Grantaire grumbled. “But I haven’t seen you all day.”

“And you’ll see me later. Go. Sleep for a couple hours. I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready.”

Grantaire nodded and was asleep as soon as he was in bed.

Grantaire insisted on letting Enjolras sleep when he needed to work. He couldn’t imagine Enjolras going to work as tired as Grantaire felt every day. Deep down he knew that he should share night time duties, but Grantaire couldn’t bring himself to. He needed to take care of Eileen. He didn’t share this with Enjolras, however. 

By the third day of the week, Grantaire felt like he’d never slept before. Eileen, almost like clockwork, woke up every three hours. He was learning what her cries meant and was able to attend to her needs more quickly. 

By the time Eileen was a month and a half old, Grantaire felt like he was running out of steam. 

“You need to sleep when she sleeps,” Joly said when they went in for her check up and vaccines. “You don’t need to sleep train yet, instead just sleep when she sleeps and wake when she wakes. You’ll feel better.”

Grantaire found this schedule hard at first, but after a couple weeks, he had no trouble falling asleep at any point. 

Enjolras returned home from work just after Eileen was three months old to find Grantaire asleep in the recliner with Eileen sleeping on his chest. He snapped a couple pictures then gently woke Grantaire up.

“I’m home. And I’m working from here for the next couple weeks. You can get more sleep.” he kissed Grantaire’s forehead, then gently lifted Eileen up. Enjolras kissed her forehead and smiled when both she and Grantaire blinked awake. 

“You two are so much alike.” he laughed and carried Eileen into the kitchen.

“I made some bottles earlier, they are in the fridge.” Grantaire said, running a hand over his face. He shuffled into the kitchen, his hair standing up at odd angles. Enjolras laughed, grabbing a bottle and feeding Eileen. 

That night Enjolras insisted that Grantaire sleep. Enjolras got up with Eileen every time, trying to slip out of bed before Grantaire woke up. He never managed to do it. Grantaire was usually awake and almost up before Enjolras could turn over to check that he was still asleep.

“I swear you have baby spidey senses.” he whispered, coaxing Grantaire back down.

“Maternal instinct.” He mumbled. Enjolras shoved him playfully. “And three months practice now.”

By morning Enjolras was tired, but content. He hated going to work and leaving all the child care to Grantaire. Now it was his turn. 

Grantaire shuffled out of their bedroom around nine in the morning, going into the kitchen and finding a pot of coffee waiting for him. Enjolras had put it on when he got up to feed Eileen. He was now seated at the table, holding Eileen and reading the news on his tablet. 

“Fuck I knew I married you for a reason.” Grantaire said, drinking deeply from his mug.

“Babe, language.”

“Enj, she’s three months old. I guarantee you it’s fine.”

“R, babies are extremely impressionable, they learn at an astonishing rate.”

“Yes, but at this point she’s just experimenting with sounds. I seriously doubt she’s going to latch onto that word in particular. Besides, she’s sound asleep.”

Enjolras laughed, shaking his head. “I expected you to sleep later. Noon is your typical hour of choice.”

“I wish it still was, but ever since Eileen was born my body won’t let me sleep that long, even when you’re home. It’s not so bad, though.”

Enjolras nodded, looking down at Eileen who was still asleep in his arms.

“I can’t believe I went back to work.”

“Enj, you would have have to eventually. And you get to work from home for a couple weeks. Enj, don’t beat yourself up over it now, okay? Or you’ll never go back to work and you’ll regret it.”

Enjolras looked torn. “I don’t want to miss anything.”

“But you’ll go crazy staying home all the time.”

Enjolras nodded, lowering his eyes.

“Babe?” Grantaire pulled Enjolras up and lead him into the living room, pulling him down onto he couch and gently taking Eileen from his arms.

Enjolras sighed. “I know I need to work. I’m just afraid that I’ll miss something important. Her first steps, her first words, dance recitals, field trips, R, I don’t want to miss my little girl growing up because I’m working all the time.”

Grantaire smiled softly. “Babe, relax. You have the flexibility to be around. You co own the firm. Why don’t you do a rotating schedule for the time being? Two weeks on two weeks off until she turns one. Then go back to full time. I’m sure the guys will be okay with that. And then you can take off work for important things.”

Enjolras considered that, nodding.

“One day at a time, Enj. Don’t fret about her first dance recital before she cuts her first tooth.”

Enjolras leaned againts Grantaire. “And you’ll let me know the instant I’m working too much?”

“Don’t I always? Enjolras, we’ll make this work. Parents balance work and families all the time. It’ll be okay.” 

Enjolras nodded, leaning against Grantaire. As he looked at his husband and his daughter, he started to relax. Enjolras shook himself mentally. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to balance important things in his life. Looking at his family, Enjolras felt content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's the last chapter, but I definitely wouldn't rule out additional parts!


End file.
